


Старшеклассники

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Referenced Sexual Assault, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Violence, Young Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums
Summary: Тони Старк снова перешёл в новую школу. Его это уже так достало. Что-то в его новой школе было не так: в ней учился один парень, которого остальные, казалось, в упор не замечали. Что же случилось с Питером Паркером?





	Старшеклассники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199253) by Anonymous. 



Перевод доступен и на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8054745).

 

Тони Старк переходил в новую школу. Снова. Говарду надоели так называемое «мировоззрение» сына и постоянные скандалы, что он разводил в прежней школе. Откровенно говоря, Тони было на это абсолютно плевать. Можно ли назвать скандалом то, что он узнал, как в его последней школе учителям платили за то, чтобы некоторые ученики получали более высокие отметки? Нет, Тони называл это правосудием. Это было несправедливо по отношению к тем, кто действительно старался и учился, но для Говарда такое поведение сына почему-то было дерзким и возмутительным.

Неважно, Тони всё равно был уверен, что новая школа не сильно будет отличаться от предыдущей. Везде были свои недостатки: или коррупция, или изучение того, что он уже давно знал. Он просто надеялся, что скоро всё это закончится. Его уже так достала учёба.

Пока что новая школа была многообещающей. Здесь было более продвинутое образование, нежели там, где ему доводилось учиться раньше. В ней даже составили довольно хорошую программу по робототехнике и не было такой дерьмовой формы, как в большинстве частных школ.

В первый же день все начали к нему подлизываться. Хотя это и неудивительно. Он же Тони Старк, прирождённый гений.

Но честно сказать, это утомляло. Ему было совершенно насрать на одноклассников. Все они одинаковы: придурки с огромными кошельками и мизерными мозгами. Они думали, что они обалдеть какие умные, но Тони знал гораздо больше. Он был уверен, что папаша Томпсона хорошенько заплатил, чтобы его сын «сдал» вступительные экзамены. Этот его сын, Флэш Томпсон, размахивал перед Тони своими деньгами и всячески заискивал, чтобы завлечь его в свою группу.

Сейчас прям, разбежался.

Томпсон был одним из тех безмозглых учеников, которым казалось, что они запросто могут одурачивать всех вокруг, считая огромные деньги показателем такого же огромного «ума». Несмотря на то, что Тони тоже был частью этих придурков, он, по крайней мере, на самом деле был умён и не пытался подкупить людей.

Но кое-что привлекло внимание Тони. На прошлой неделе он наблюдал за одним из студентов. И, так сказать, был заинтригован. Поэтому он решил действовать так же, как и всегда, когда находил что-то очень интересное: тщательно изучить.

Питер Паркер.

Это был тощий парнишка, сидящий в дальнем углу класса. В первый раз Тони обратил на него внимание совершенно случайно. Он был таким маленьким. Он случайно врезался в Тони на ходу. Тихонько извинившись, он тут же убежал так быстро, как только мог. И всё стало ещё загадочнее, когда Тони вошёл в класс.

Такое ощущение, будто Питера там вовсе и не было.

С ним никто не разговаривал, к нему никто не подходил, даже учителя его игнорировали. Словно Питера и впрямь не было в классе. Его даже не называли, когда проводили перекличку. Тони поначалу вообще ничего не понимал, но кое-что изменилось на уроке физкультуры.

Это был единственный раз, когда учитель заметил Питера. Он попросил его убрать в спортзале после занятия. И всё.

Хотя был ещё один человек, который как-то контактировал с Питером. Это был Нед, его одноклассник. Открыто они не общались, но Тони заметил, как Нед тихонько подбрасывает Питеру записки в рюкзак или шкафчик. Питер делал так же. Но тем не менее, Нед вёл себя так, будто вовсе и не замечал его.

Это было ненормально, даже для Тони.

Достать данные об учениках было проще простого. Так Тони узнал личную информацию Питера: домашний адрес, возраст, список достижений, сведения об успеваемости. Это поразило его ещё больше. Питер был лучшим учеником школы. Его отметки были выше остальных. Он победил в нескольких турнирах по робототехнике, был членом команды по Декатлону, в котором, кстати, тоже выигрывал, и, более того, он учился в этой школе по гранту.

Ха.

Тогда почему все его игнорировали?

Чем больше информации Тони получал о Питере, тем больше путался. Чёрт возьми, Питер не жил в квартире в Квинсе. Он вообще нигде не жил. Его было легко выследить. Тони нацепил на него маячок — ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. Питер об этом даже не догадывался. После школы он шёл в местечко под названием «Дельмар», небольшой гастроном в Квинсе. Там его встречал Нед. Он всегда покупал два сэндвича, но ни к одному из них не притрагивался. Он просто недолго о чём-то болтал с Питером и уходил.

Питер работал в этом магазинчике с половины пятого до десяти вечера. Нед уходил около шести. После работы Питер шёл в библиотеку и немного читал. Видимо, он был хорошо знаком с библиотекарем, раз тот разрешал ему оставаться там на ночь. Поужинав купленными Недом сэндвичами, Питер ложился спать на одну из скамеек.

Просыпался он рано, чтобы быстро добраться до школы, принять там душ и подготовиться к занятиям.

Какого хуя? В личной карточке Питера было написано, что он живёт со своей тётей Мэй в Квинсе. Тони был просто обязан во всём разобраться.

Он шёл за Питером по пятам. Уже был обед, но Тони ни разу не видел Питера, обедающим в столовой.

Он осторожно крался за ним, Питер пока его не замечал. Он шёл в библиотеку, как уже догадался Тони. Но он не успел до неё добраться — парочка друзей Флэша зажали его в углу. Тони видел, как они потащили его в пустой класс. Питер не сопротивлялся, он выглядел жутко уставшим. Он даже не дёрнулся, когда его швырнули на пол.

— Бедный Пенис снова не покушал? — издевательски протянул один из парней (Тони даже не пытался запомнить их имена).

Питер просто опустил взгляд в пол. Эта парочка придурков, явно задетая отсутствием какой-то реакции, начала его избивать. Питер свернулся калачиком, пытаясь защититься от ударов.

Тони спокойно вошёл внутрь.

— Что это мы тут делаем? — спросил он. — У вас какой-то особенный обед?

Он старался вести себя максимально непринуждённо.

Парни на мгновение замерли.

— Какого хуя тебе надо, Старк? — усмехнулся один из них.

Тони помотал головой.

— Просто хотел спросить, можно ли вас сменить, — ухмыльнулся он.

Парни переглянулись и ушли, оставив Питера и Тони одних. Наверное, пошли докладывать Флэшу. Питер по-прежнему лежал свернувшись клубком. Он вздрогнул, когда Тони присел рядом и коснулся его плеча.

— Ты в порядке?

— Просто добей меня уже, — смиренно отозвался Питер.

Тони вздохнул.

— Давай, вставай, я отведу тебя к врачам. — Он попытался поднять Питера.

Питер был ошарашен. Он оттолкнул Тони и забился в угол. Тони закатил глаза.

— Слушай, парень, я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Может, ты всё-таки примешь мою помощь, пока я не бросил тебя здесь?

Питер подскочил и рванул за дверь. Тони не видел его до конца перемены. Вот чёрт, может, к этому пацану нужен другой подход?

 

***

Тони углубился в расследование. Он узнал, что Питер был беспризорником.

Мэй Паркер была наркоманкой, как и её парень. Тони пришёл к выводу, что Питер не захотел жить в таком окружении или же над ним издевались дома, и поэтому сбежал.

Также он узнал, что на выходных Питер всё-таки приходил к тёте и приносил ей поесть, но та была под таким кайфом, что даже его не заметила. Питера вышвырнул её парень.

Тони узнал ещё кое-что: «задирательство» оставалось незамеченным учителями, потому что Флэш и его дружок Скип платили им, чтобы те выполняли все их прихоти и закрывали глаза на всё, что они вытворяли с Питером. Ученики тоже не могли помочь, потому что, вероятно, они боялись, что Флэш и Скип тоже начнут к ним приставать.

Ну, а Тони этого так просто не оставит.

Питер был хорошим малым. Тони это знал, потому что ходил за ним хвостом уже две недели. Питер отдавал свой обед уличным ребятишкам, околачивающимся рядом с библиотекой, и не оставлял себе ни крошки. Наверняка он голодал.

Его было трудно поймать во время обеда, но Тони был уверен, что сегодня ему удастся-таки это сделать. Он хотел помочь этому парню, правда.

Тони наконец узнал, где всё это время скрывался Питер. Он уходил из школы в одно из зданий, стоящих рядом. Это был дом престарелых. На обеденном перерыве он уходил туда и помогал старикам. Чёрт, да этот парень просто святой!

В приёмной Тони сказал, что он пришёл к своему другу, Питеру, чтобы пообедать вместе. Женщина, с которой он разговаривал, окинула его недоверчивым взглядом, но всё-таки отвела в небольшой дворик. Там обедали старики, о чём-то переговариваясь друг с другом. Питер тоже был там, он кого-то кормил и болтал с остальными.

— Питер, дорогой, к тебе пришёл друг, — улыбнулась Питеру женщина.

Питер удивлённо обернулся. Нед никогда сюда не приходил. Увидев Тони, он в шоке схватил воздух ртом, как выброшенная на сушу рыба. К нему подошла та самая женщина из приёмной и прошептала: «Позови меня, если он будет тебя обижать». Ободряюще сжав его плечо, она удалилась.

Тони улыбнулся Питеру, но тот это проигнорировал.

— Чего… Чего ты хочешь? — немного испуганно спросил Питер.

Тони присел рядом с ним. Пожав плечами, он расстегнул рюкзак. Сегодня был один из тех редких дней, когда его мама успевала приготовить ему обед.

— Моя мама приготовила немного пасты, я подумал, может, тебе понравится, — усмехнулся он. — Добрый день, мисс, — с улыбкой сказал он женщине, которую кормил Питер.

Она мягко рассмеялась:

— И вам тоже.

Руки Питера тряслись, но он старался аккуратно держать ложку и тарелку.

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Чтобы ты поел со мной. Пожалуйста? Клянусь, там нет ни яда, ни чего-либо ещё отвратительного.

Питер немного колебался. Тони не мог его за это винить. Он плотно сжал губы.

— Дай мне сначала закончить, ладно?

Тони с улыбкой кивнул. Он был рад, что Питер, по крайней мере, подумал, а не выставил его отсюда сразу.

Пока Питер кормил старушку, Тони пытался завязать с ними разговор. Питер неохотно участвовал в их беседе, но постепенно разговорился. Тони было интересно слушать его рассказы об интересах и о том, что ему нравится. Закончив кормить старушку, Питер встал и повёл Тони чуть дальше.

— Спасибо, что согласился пообедать со мной, — сказал Тони, опустившись на скамейку.

— Скажи, что тебе нужно, — не отступал Питер. — Это… Ты не должен быть здесь. Кто тебе рассказал?

Тони мягко хмыкнул и вытащил контейнеры с едой из рюкзака.

— Никто, я сам. Я не особо общаюсь здесь с кем-то. Я уже тебе говорил, что просто хочу пообедать.

Он слегка подтолкнул плечом плечо Питера.

Питер молчал. Он принял предложенные ему контейнер с пастой и вилку. Тони приступил к еде. Питер какое-то время за ним наблюдал, затем последовал его примеру. За обедом Тони рассказал ему о своей лаборатории и о прочих вещах. Иногда Питер хихикал, но тут же, спохватившись, закрывал рукой рот и замолкал. Тони нравился смех Питера. Он казался ему милым.

После обеда Питер и Тони попрощались со стариками и отправились в школу. Питер настоял на том, чтобы Тони пошёл первым.

 

***

Когда Тони подошёл к своему шкафчику после уроков, он обнаружил на нём небольшой стикер.

«Спасибо».

Тони улыбнулся и положил записку в блокнот.

 

***

Обедать с Питером стало уже чем-то обычным. Тони всегда приносил Питеру еду, даже если тот говорил, что это вовсе не обязательно.

Тони был счастлив подружиться с ним. Питер постепенно открывался ему. Конечно, бывало и так, что он не хотел разговаривать вовсе, но это было не страшно. Тони всё понимал.

Иногда Питер даже предлагал ему пойти с ним и Недом к Дельмару. Единственное, о чём он его попросил, держаться от него подальше в школе.

 

***

Тони никак не мог найти Питера. Он видел его утром, но в обед он куда-то пропал. Тони уже сбился с ног. Он пытался позвать Питера, но тот не отзывался. Его гложило неприятное предчувствие. Словно случилось что-то ужасное.

И Флэш со Скипом как-то странно переглядывались. Тони знал, что они что-то сделали с Питером.

Он уже собрался снова идти искать Питера, пока не начались занятия, как вдруг в коридоре к нему резко подлетел Нед.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги Питеру!

— Что случилось? Где он?

— С-скип, Скип затащил его в подсобку, я… Я испугался, я не знал, что делать! — в ужасе затараторил Нед, казалось, ещё немного — и он расплачется.

Он хотел помочь Питеру, но испугался.

— У Скипа… У Скипа был нож! — воскликнул Нед и повёл Тони к подсобке.

Тони не мог винить Неда. Всё, что сейчас занимало его мысли, поиски Питера.

 

***

Сердце Тони едва не остановилось, когда он увидел Питера. Он сидел сжавшись между какими-то коробками. Нед и Тони рванули к нему со всех ног.

Питер обнимал руками колени и смотрел в пол. На нём не было штанов. Предплечья были обмотаны какой-то тканью, но она уже вся пропиталась кровью.

— Питер? Питер, ох, малыш. — Тони аккуратно его приподнял и прижал к себе.

Питер попытался оттолкнуть его, но резкие движения лишь причинили ещё большую боль.

— Ч-что вы тут делаете? Вы… вы должны уйти! Сейчас же! — сказал Питер, пытаясь выбраться из объятий Тони. — Нед, пожалуйста, Тони, пожалуйста, просто уйдите. Я не могу… Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали. — Он расплакался. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы вы снова пострадали.

Нед решительно помотал головой.

— Нет, Питер! Не в этот раз, — сказал он, опустившись рядом с Питером и Тони. Он взял Питера за руки. — Пожалуйста, дай нам тебе помочь. Я не помогал тебе раньше, я боялся, но… так больше не может продолжаться, Питер.

Питер переводил взгляд с Тони на Неда, сотрясаясь от рыданий.

Тони вытащил телефон и вызвал «скорую». Он не знал, что именно здесь произошло, но был уверен, что Питеру срочно нужна медицинская помощь.

 

***

Питер лежал в палате. Рядом с ним сидели Нед и Тони. Последний держал его за руку. Когда они приехали в больницу, Питера тут же отправили на операцию. Ему сделали переливание крови (и назначили лечение ушиба рёбер). Пока он был в той подсобке, он потерял очень много крови.

Они отмели версию суицида, потому что Нед видел у Скипа нож.

Они были вынуждены сообщить об этом в полицию. Это уже было не просто задирательство. Тони и Нед прекрасно знали, что за всем случившимся с Питером стояли Флэш и Скип.

Сейчас они ждали, пока Питер очнётся. Тони так за него испугался. Он не хотел его терять. Он лично проверит, что Скип с Флэшем заплатят за всё, что сотворили с Питером.

 

***

Веки Питера затрепетали. Он огляделся, не до конца осознав произошедшее. Тони с Недом аж подскочили от радости. Нед осторожно обнял Питера, Тони поцеловал его руку.

Он ушёл, ненадолго оставив Питера и Неда наедине. Выйдя из палаты, он тут же наткнулся на свою мать и бросился на неё с объятиями.

Тони рассказал ей всё: как он встретил Питера, о том, какие трудности тому пришлось пережить, и о случившемся совсем недавно, хотя он до сих пор не знал деталей.

Он умолял мать, чтобы она разрешила забрать Питера к ним на время. Он не хотел, чтобы он ещё раз пострадал. Он знал, что ему некуда идти.

Мария видела, как искренне переживает Тони за Питера. Говард, наверное, будет возражать, но она не хотела, чтобы бедный мальчик страдал ещё больше, как и не хотела, чтобы Питера отдали в какую-нибудь приёмную семью. Она должна что-то придумать.

 

***

Тони и Нед сидели рядом с Питером, пока полицейские подробно расспрашивали его о случившемся. Питер понимал, что больше так продолжаться не может — не после того, что с ним сделали.

Он рассказал им всё. Рассказал, как Флэш и Скип задирали его, как Скип лапал его и крал одежду, чтобы унизить ещё больше, как он и Флэш платили учителям, чтобы те не обращали на него внимания, как они бросили его в подсобке, порезав ему руки.

Он рассказал, как Флэш и Скип всё время угрожали ему, как сломали Неду руку, чтобы Питер никому не пожаловался. Рассказал, как они запугивали его, что его тётя, Нед и Тони умрут, если он пойдёт в полицию.

Тони не отпускал его руки. Когда Питер плакал, не в силах больше сдержаться, он мягко утирал его слёзы.

Мария и Тони помогали Питеру как только могли. Они уговорили его остаться у них, когда его выписали. Мария нашла хорошего адвоката, когда Питер наконец признался, что парень Мэй каждый раз избивал его. Адвокат помог выследить Флэша, Скипа и их друзей.

Мэй отправили на реабилитацию, чтобы помочь ей вылечиться от наркомании.

Питер просто не знал, как их отблагодарить за всё, что они для него сделали. Ему стало немного лучше, хотя иногда по ночам он не мог уснуть из-за разных мучительных мыслей, что не хотели его оставлять.

 

***

Тони сел в постели, услышав, как дверь в его комнату открылась. Он улыбнулся, увидев Питера. Тот забрался к нему в постель — у них это уже переросло в привычку. Тони раскрыл объятия. Питер лёг, удобно устроившись в его руках.

Тони крепче прижал его к себе.

— Не можешь уснуть? — спросил он, подцепив пальцем прядь каштановых волос Питера.

Питер кивнул, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею Тони. После случившегося он стал реже делиться своими переживаниями, но потихоньку снова открывался ему. Кстати, приём психотерапевта тоже пошёл ему на пользу.

Тони поцеловал его в макушку.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — мягко спросил он.

Он не давил на него, давая время подумать.

— Я боюсь, — тихонько сказал Питер. — Что, если… Что, если они вернутся? Что, если они навредят Мэй, Неду… тебе?

Тони нежно поглаживал Питера по спине.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Он не был мастером успокаивать других, но старался. — Они больше не притронутся к тебе, пусть только попробуют, я буду рядом. Я тебя защищу.

Питер взглянул на Тони влажными от слёз глазами.

— Обещаешь?

Тони кивнул.

— Обещаю.

Он мягко погладил его по щеке. Питер подался навстречу прикосновению.

— Тони… — тихонько прошептал Питер, сократив между ними расстояние. Он метнул быстрый взгляд на губы Тони и снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Питер. — Тони замер, уже почти соприкоснувшись своими губами с его. — Ты… ты не против? — спросил он.

Питер кивнул, закрывая глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

Тони прильнул к его губам в нежном поцелуе.


End file.
